What is Courage
by ravenwormwood26
Summary: A teenage village girl who has been training to become a hero always asked "What is Courage?" and when her village falls under an evil curse she and her childhood friend go on a journey to fight the evil Pegasus and find the answer was looking for, be prepared for adventure, romance and encouragement!


What is Courage?

A Tale of Hope

By Raven Wormwood

(A.K.A Molly Miller)

Some say that people were born with courage, others have yet to discover what it is, for a young girl from a village her chance to prove what she can do will be her toughest challenge but the question will she be up for it or will her fear control her?

Meet Mira girl with impossible dreams, her top one was to be the greatest warrior in her village, she would practice her hand to hand combat, sword fighting, and building her strength, her best friend Yami was always supportive of her but somehow he developed feelings for her, when she was leaning against the apple tree in her family's backyard she starred at the world around her, suddenly she heard a noise and drew her sword, "Easy princess." A voice said, she looked and saw Yami, "You know I could have taken you down right?" She said with a smirk, Yami just chuckled as he knocked down an apple and tossed it to her, acting on instinct she tossed her dagger in the air and cut it in two pieces, feeling impressed with her little accomplishment she took a bite out of her apple piece, "How come every time I take a bite out of an apple I feel like one of those princesses that have fallen under a spell?" She asked, Yami grew curious too but somehow made it funny, soon they were laughing and watching the stars as the sun set upon their village, "Yami do you think I have what it takes to be a great warrior even though I am a girl?" She asked her childhood friend, Yami held her hand gently and told her she had what it takes.

The next day, Mira was got ready for a new day as she got on her usual outfit, she put her hair in a half braid half ponytail as she went outside to her chores, as she went into town however something seemed different, it was as if everyone was either turned to stone or their souls were taken, she saw Yami's house and was relieved he wasn't affected, "Yami what happened to everyone?" She asked, Yami explained that an evil sorcerer was responsible for this, "We have to stop him!" She announced, Yami was surprised especially when his family members were under the same spell, "If we're going then I'm going with you." He told her.

As they gathered all the supplies they needed, Mira knew this was her chance to achieve her goal, she couldn't fail, and Yami put a hand on her shoulder for encouragement, they got their horses and rode off to Pegasus's castle, "We need to be cautious I heard from my grandfather that werewolves, warlocks, and even jealous witches lived in these woods." He told her, Mira nodded hearing the same stories from her own grandparents, they rested by the old creek down the road from an old cottage that was owned by Mira's deceased grandparents from her father's side, "We can stay at my grandparents' cottage it's not that far from here." She told Yami, they got some food out for the horses as they put them in the stable out back, as they got inside Mira smiled at the memories she had, but for now they went to get settled in, she went to her old room and saw something on her bed, it was her favorite plush toy and she decided to take it with her, Yami went to the guest room and got settled, thanks to her secret magic powers she made sure there was food in the pantry and the fridge was stocked too, "I remember you loved coming here, your grandparents made sure you controlled your skills and you loved hearing stories of heroes." He told her after they cleaned up dinner, Mira chuckled and remembered too, she hoped that they could find out what kind of spell they were up against, as she looked in the old magic books her grandmother she heard a howl, "Yami did you hear that?" She asked, Yami was sleeping on the couch and didn't hear anything, Mira just shook her head and continued to look, again a howl was heard and this time it woke up Yami, "I think I know what that sound was." He said, a shape of a werewolf made a shadow on the wall from the fire in the fireplace, Mira carefully got her bow and arrows out to defend herself, "Whoever you are I am not afraid of you!" She shouted into the distance, the werewolf growled as it lunged into the house starring at the so called hero, "You should be my dear." He said in a stoic voice as he disarmed her, Mira dodged his attacks as she grabbed her weapons to fight back, one of the arrows transformed into a net to trap the werewolf but he made it backfire on her, "Hey let me out!" She shouted, the werewolf chuckled as he reached to grab her before a boomerang hit his hand as he growled in frustration, "Don't make another move." Yami warned him, the werewolf quickly tied up Mira and lunged at Yami, Mira tried to move as she saw her best friend/crush fight a werewolf with icy blue eyes and his fur seemed chest-nut like, Yami dodged as the werewolf tried to scratch his body to wound him, "Why are you after her?" He asked, the werewolf explained that she was a target to become Pegasus's mate and he was to collect her, Yami growled in frustration as he grabbed his dagger to get Mira free, Mira quickly got out and began to fight back but the werewolf just stopped, "Who are you?" Mira asked, it turned out the werewolf's name was Seto Kaiba and he didn't choose to be what he was, Mira listened to his tale and knew in her heart he was telling the truth, Yami seemed to be skeptical but Mira trusted him, Seto settled on the couch as Mira and Yami went to bed in their rooms.

The following morning, Mira woke up to brush her teeth, wash her face, and go back to her room to get dressed and make her bed, after getting ready for the day she saw that Seto looked different than last night, "_This must be his human form." _She thought, she decided to make some easy breakfast before discussing further plans, after a bit of breakfast they decided to keep going and use the cottage in the future as a home for them, as they locked the door Mira made a silent vow.

As they took all three horses, something seemed different, "I feel something." Mira said, Yami and Seto felt it too but couldn't make out what it was, but then they heard cackling voices, "Witches." Yami whispered harshly, two witches popped out from a puff of smoke, one had short brown hair that reached her shoulders and had blue eyes, the other had black hair styled into two buns and wore too much make-up, "Well, well, well, what do we have here Vivian a couple of wannabe heroes and an old mutt." The brown haired witch said taunting them, Seto growled angrily as Mira held him back with Yami holding his other arm, "Listen witches we don't have time to mess with you we're on our way to fight Pegasus and save our village now if you don't mind we're leaving!" Mira said in a brave manner, Vivian laughed boisterously as she slapped Mira in the cheek hard, she grunted a little and glared, her partner in crime complimented her as she sneered at her victim, Seto growled as a defense to his new friend, the witches grew nervous as he went into wolf mode, "Leave her alone." He snarled, the witches soon backed away especially after their mission failed for their employer, they retreated as fast as they could, as for Mira she didn't know what to think as Yami treated her wound, "You alright?" He asked her, she nodded but otherwise she was still in shock after her injury, soon they came to a little cottage to spend the night, as Mira got in her pajamas she took a small blanket and went outside to look at the stars, as she did someone joined her, "Can't sleep?" Asked a voice, Mira grabbed her dagger as she heard the question, she turned around and saw Yami behind her, "Don't scare me like that I thought you were a kidnapper or something." She said as she caught her breath, Yami chuckled a little as he put her dagger back in its hilt, Mira wrapped the blanket around her more as a breeze blew past them, Yami put his arm around her as she blushed a little, "To be honest I feel conflicted." She told her best friend, Yami's eyebrow raised a little as if to ask, "Does she have feelings for someone?" and she explained her feelings were someone she's known all her life and their new friend, Yami pondered on what to say and how to help her without upsetting her, "Look why don't we talk to Seto in the morning and figure everything out from there." He suggested, Mira nodded as she yawned quietly, Yami lead her back inside and got her to bed, Seto watching everything felt conflicted himself, even in his werewolf form he didn't know what to do, as he went to sleep everyone knew what was going to happen in the morning.

As morning came, Mira got dressed and started to conjure some breakfast for everyone, as Yami and Seto woke up in his human form, Yami volunteered to help clean up his room while he went to get ready for the day, Seto was grateful but also a little confused, as they went to the kitchen Mira conjured their favorites and looked at her confused, "Morning guys look I have something to talk to you two about and I hope everything goes well." She told them, as she told them her feelings for both of them Yami and Seto listened carefully and gave her the answer she was looking for, "Look Mira I do have feelings for you but I see you as a sister." Seto told her, Mira was a little relieved and waited for Yami's response, he didn't need to say anything he just put his hand on her cheek gently and kissed her soft lips, she kissed back as Seto smirked in satisfaction, he congratulated the new couple as they moved on, meanwhile Pegasus had sent his new assassin to kidnap the girl a man with white spiked hair and brown eyes he chuckled evilly as he moved in on his target.

Bakura grabbed Mira from behind, she began to muffle as he started to gag her and tie her up, Yami and Seto sensed something was off when Mira was missing, evil laughter echoed throughout the woods, "Who's there?!" Yami shouted, a figure moved in the shadows and emerged, they got into a fighting position as he showed them their friend, "Mira!" Yami shouted, Seto growled and moved his claws ready to kill, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He threatened as Mira muffled to get free, Bakura made them drop their weapons as he disappeared with his target, at Pegasus' castle Bakura came back with Mira, "My bride has arrived well done Bakura your reward is waiting for you." He said pleasingly, Mira didn't know what to say after her gag came off, she just glared at the creep with the long grey hair that covered one side of his face that had something there before, "You're more beautiful in person my dear and don't worry you'll love me soon enough once we are wedded." He told her while stroking her cheek, Mira moved away and growled, "I will never someone like you, I know what you want and you'll never have my love." She told him, Pegasus told one of his servants to escort her to a room to get ready for the wedding, as she walked she thought about Yami, as they reached the castle, Yami and Seto quietly snuck inside, Mira looked at herself in her wedding gown and hated it, she didn't want to go through with this she wasn't ready to get married, as someone collected her for the ceremony she just kept quiet, in the audience Yami and Seto disguised themselves to look like a prince and his royal advisor, Mira walked down the aisle looking miserable as she looked and saw her love and her honorary big brother, as she reached the alter the priest started the ceremony, "We have gathered here today to join Mira and Lord Pegasus in holy matrimony if anyone has any objections please speak now or forever hold her peace." He started, as Yami started to get up from his seat he announced that he objected to the union, everyone gasped but Mira, Pegasus summoned his guards to grab Yami and tie him up, "I should have known you'd show up Muto I should have cursed you when I saw you." He said as he grabbed his chin, Mira ran to his side, "Leave him alone!" She shouted, Pegasus looked and grew mad, as he charged at her with his magic to turn her to stone Yami jumped in the way and fell on the ground holding his wound, "Yami no!" She cried, as he tried to hold on he breathed heavily, Seto came with back-up but was too late, "Now that he's out of the way I can finally have everything I need!" Pegasus said and grinned evilly, Mira looked at him and glared angrily, and she grabbed her dagger and held it in a defense move, "Don't take another step Pegasus!" She threatened, she wanted to stop him but killing him wasn't going to help but she did know a spell that could heal him, as she dropped her dagger on the ground she joined her hands in a prayer and began to chant a spell, "What are you doing? This is impossible!" Pegasus shouted as she continued to use her spell to heal his evil heart, his heart felt lighter and was completely healed, she stopped her spell to catch her breath and check on Yami who turned to stone, Mira looked and grew sad, she began to cry and sing a healing song, _"Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine, heal what has been hurt, change the fate's design, save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine, what once was mine." _She sang, Yami's body glowed as he started moving his body, he saw Mira looking up at her and kissed her lips softly, everyone cheered as Pegasus promised to reverse the curse he placed on Yami's and Mira's village.

As they came home, Pegasus used his millennium powers to reverse his previous curse, Yami and Mira watched while holding each other close, the villagers started to move and asked what happened, their friends began to wake up too as Joey looked at the handsome werewolf, everyone started to feel like themselves again especially Mira and Yami's families, after rejoicing they gathered in the town square for a special ceremony, the king asked the lovebirds to kneel before him, "For your heroic deeds to our kingdom and to each other I hereby dub thee sir Yami Muto and Lady Mira Rose as knights of my kingdom, may everyone tell stories of your heroic deeds, now rise Sir Yami and Lady Mira!" The king announced, the villagers applauded as the two lovebirds held hands and waved to the crowd, Yami pulled Mira close to him and kissed her big time, Vivian and Tea who gave up their evil magic for good smiled and made them knightly clothes as well as rings on their fingers, as for Mira she often asked what courage was and now she finally knew the answer and was happy to have someone by her side.

The End!

**Author's Note**

**Hi everyone it's time I tell you who I really am, my name is Molly Miller, Raven Wormwood is my pen name, now I'm still going to write under that name I just wanted to tell you what my real name is I hope everyone enjoys my story**

**Thank You!**


End file.
